Lilina
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |nationality =Ostia |occupation(s)=Princess of Ostia |relatives =Roland (Ancestor) Unnamed Grandfather Unnamed Grandmother Hector (Father) Uther (Uncle) Orun (Half-Uncle) |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade (Cameo) Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1: Dawn of Destiny (joins in Chapter 8: The Reunion, The Binding Blade) Epilogue (The Blazing Blade) Xenologue 1: Champions of Yore 1 (Awakening) |class =Mage |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Ari Ozawa English Julie Kliewer }} Lilina is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is the daughter of Hector, who is one of the protagonists from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Lilina's deceased mother is never mentioned in name during The Binding Blade. She is deliberately left ambiguous, as Hector has four potential wives Florina, Lyndis, Farina, or an unknown woman depending on which supports he gained in The Blazing Blade. Profile The Blazing Blade Hector, in their conversation, tells Eliwood that he had a dream of an older version of himself with a young, blue haired girl. Eliwood believes that Hector has caught a glimpse of his future self. This girl is eventually revealed to behis future daughter Lilina. At the end of his tale, Hector summons Mark shortly before his coronation as Marquess of Ostia. He and his wife announce that they wish for Mark to be their future child's godparent and requests a name. While Hector desires a boy to clash with Eliwood's future son, his wife asks for a girl's name just in case. Hector would eventually be blessed with a daughter, for whom he used Mark's suggested name, Lilina. Fifteen years after the events of The Blazing Blade, Eliwood travels to Ostia to speak with Hector about the recent unrest in Bern regarding the attempted assassination of prince Zephiel. Lilina would meet Lord Eliwood for the first time and also become acquained with his son Roy whom Eliwood had brought along. Though shy at first, the two strike up an immediate friendship and go off to play while their father's continue to discuss the discord in Bern. Years later, she and Roy studied in Ostia under the tutelage of the Mage General Cecilia. Lilina was very good in magic while Roy was not, so Cecilia trained Roy as a swordsman and Lilina as a mage. In this time too, Lilina seemed more mature than Roy. Lilina grew especially close to Roy since the two were taught the art of combat in together, becoming one of his closest companions throughout his journey, potentially blossoming into love. The Binding Blade Roy was studying in Ostia when he is called home by his sickly father Eliwood. When Roy gets to Pherae, he finds that his home was being attacked by bandits. He manages to stop the bandits, rescuing his father and Lilina, who was visiting Pherae. After sending her knight, Bors, to Roy’s service, Lilina hurries back home to Ostia. Unfortunately, after the death of Marquess Hector, some of the Ostian soldiers turn renegade and she is captured and locked inside of a room in her own castle. When Roy arrives to rescue her, the enemy general plans to kill Lilina and attempt to pass it off as an unfortunate consequence of the upcoming war, but is unsuccessful, and is saved Lilina joins Roy's group. After being devasted when learning of her father’s death, she leads Roy to a secret cave where they obtain one of the Divine Weapons: Durandal, the Blazing Sword. When the war is over, she succeds her father, becoming the new marquess of Ostia and eventually becomes the first queen of Lycia after leading an unified alliance. If Lilina and Roy have an A level support at the end of the game, an ending is triggered in which Roy and Lilina marry. Personality Lilina is outgoing, spontaneous and friendly, often abandoning social obligations between nobility and commoners, desconstucting the knight's desire to maintain their relationship formal due to their different status. On the other hand, she is also childish, idealistic and naive to the point of being slightly detached from reality. Emotional, she cries easily when she feels that she has hurt someone's feelings or dredged up painful memories. Lilina's compassion and tendency to trust others blindly ultimately brings people to her, and none are particularly offended or troubled despite her occasional outbursts. During the war, Lilina feels anxious and left behind by her childhood friend Roy, realizing that he changed once he got a leadership position, since he had further responsabilities, resulting on her feeling eager to be useful while also missing the carefree older days. She eventually adapts to the circustances and develops into a charismatic lady which spontaneous charm allows her connect with outcasts and lower members of the army, she matures into a charming leader that recruits a considerable amount of new members to their cause. Lilina's expansive personality contrasts with her disposition when she was a young child, a time period in which she was very shy and reserved, yet polite and friendly exemplified by her first meeting with Eliwood and his son. She also developed a childhood crush on Roy, but the possibility that he doesn't feel the same is reason of anxiety for her, so she decides to focus on trying to win him over other girls, to not lose him to competetion. She is stubborn like her father Hector, but is far more inclined to seek a peaceful solution. She loves her father dearly and is devastated by his death. Succeeding him as the future leader of Ostia, Lilina desires to improve herself to become a ruler befitting her father's legacy. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Description: The daughter of Marquess Ostia. Gentle and kind-hearted.'' Base Stats Growth Rates |45% |75% |20% |35% |50% |10% |30% |} Promotion Gains +1 E }} Supports *Barthe *Gwendolyn *Ogier *Gonzalez *Cecilia *Garret *Roy *Marcus *Bors *Astolfo Overall While boasting a very high Magic growth, Lilina joins at a low level and facing competition for the Chapter 8 Guiding Ring, with the next one appearing in Chapter 14. Lugh, who joins earlier, has similarly low bases with a higher emphasis on Speed and more time for investment. One thing to note is that she has a fast support growth with Roy which grants her important +3 Attack and +15 Accuracy/Critical bonuses. This gives her a niche wielding Bolting tomes later in the game thanks to her high damage output and the possibility of doubling some of the slower enemies thanks to its relatively lower weight in this game. In all, Lilina is a growth unit who joins under-leveled with low base stats at a time when many units should be around Level 10+. She also takes time and effort to train due to her frailty and also because the difficulty is past level 1 at this point. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Note: This is obtained through SpotPass. SpotPass '*''' - Enemy only, joins unequipped. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Delightful Noble :''A noble of Ostia with a natural gift for magic. Roy's friend since childhood. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Elfire }} Tome |Skill= Bolganone Rising Flame }} Tome |Skill= Bolganone+ Rising Flame }} Skills Overall Base Set Lilina performs similar to her original Binding Blade with an impressively high base Atk stat of 37 with a neutral IV on it, allowing her to launch powerful attacks. Unfortunately, she lacks the speed needed to double attack enemies, forcing her to rely on one singularly powerful attack. She does have a respectable Res stat as well, letting her duel mages, but her Def leaves her vulnerable to physical assaults. During the first year of Heroes, Lilina was a subpar mage, but vastly improved with the introduction of the Weapon Refinery, turning her into one of the most powerful single hit nuke mages in the game. Her starting tome was Bolganone, which fit naturally with her high base Atk to launch a powerful single powerful 50 base Atk. Lilina was blessed to later on receive a new Legendary Weapon in the form of Forblaze a new powerful tome with a Chill Resistance effect, allowing her to better dispatch high Res threats. It also came with a Refine, giving her a Death Blow 3 effect, making her initiations even more powerful and can stack on an inherited Death Blow, leading to even higher nuking potential. Growing Flame was a decently powerful AoE special that let her damage enemies with unresisted damage to enemies around her target when the skill activated. Attack +3 gave her a flat 3 damage boost to her Attack, but it lacks longterm viability. Spur Attack is a decent supporting Skill C, but other skills are better suited for Lilina. Counters Lilina's Spd and Def creates her biggest weakness. She cannot survive any form of physical assaults aside from a few Green units. Great Blue mages like Delthea, Lute, and Micaiah easily survive her attacks and deals with her easily while Reinhardt can plow through her with Dire Thunder. Distant Counter weapon users like Fjorm, Camus, and Fallen Hardin also easily take her attacks and retaliates. Lastly, certain red units can deal with her if she is unable to finish them. Both forms of Tharja, Ryoma, Young Tiki are good Red units that can duel her and defeat her if she is unable to take care of them. Skill Inheritance Options Lilina is best built to be a Player Turn character. Given that Forblaze has Death Blow built into it, she can also run Death Blow in her Skill A slot, granting her a +14 Atk (12 if only using Death Blow 3) when she initiates, bringing her lowest possible Atk with a bane to 62 Atk on initiation and 68 with a Boon. Her high Atk stats makes her an excellent candidate for Draconic Aura as it scales with her impressive attack, though Iceberg also works if working with a Res Boon Lilina. Some suggest taking an area of effect special such as Rising Flame to apply splash damage that is unaffected by color and can easily bring enemies down to 1 HP with the large difference between her potential Atk and her enemy's Res. Lilina's Spd problems are best dealt with by running Swordbreaker or R Tomebreaker as it at least allows her to better combat units of her own type. Her Skill C can be a plethora of supportive skills that help her allies. If able to secure a premium unit with Odd Attack Wave or Even Attack Wave, she can self-buff herself with +6 Atk on Odd/Even turns respectively, thus bringing her maximum Atk to 74 when initiating. She is a decent candidate for Ploy skills given her good Res so that option is also available. |-|Love Abounds= ;Blush of Youth :A noble of Ostia and Roy's friend since childhood. Focused on choosing gifts for those dearest to her. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Green Gift+ Rising Flame }} Skills Overall Base Set Valentine Lilina existed in an unsaturated weapon/unit type combination pool and when compared to her counterparts, she stood out having slightly better offense than Cecilia but not quite the potent force of some later units introduced after her. She can easily fill a role given to her for a Cavalry team, giving her excellent flexibility, but other units have been introduced since and can specialize for specific niches. Green Gift neutralizes enemy bonuses if they use ranged weapons, making her an excellent check for common bladetome users who rely on buffs. Blazing Flame is an area of effect special that causes damage equal to 1.5x the different between Lilina’s Atk and the foe’s Res. With her modest Atk, she can deal decent splash with it. HP/Atk 2 gives her a flat HP +4 and Atk +2 increase which are good short term increases, but better replaced. Attack Tactic grants a +6 Atk buff to allies on within two spaces of Lilina if there are no more than two allies who are of the same movement type. This is useful for mixed teams, but not for pure Cavalry Teams. Counters Her defenses are both low, especially her Def. With a plethora of Red physical units to choose from, Valentine Lilina is utterly helpless against any Red unit who can get to her. While her Res is slightly stronger, common red mages like Sanaki, Katarina, Tharja, and ironically her own original form. Certain strong Green Mages can combat her easily, though if she is maintaining her Green Gift, she can depower some of them like Nino. Anti-Cavalry weapons are another new weakness including Gray, his Zanbato, Summer Micaiah, and Rhajat. Skill Inheritance Valentine Lilina can be turned into a Gronnblade user as her stats are strong enough to give it decent power behind and with Cavalry boosts, she can unleash devastating attacks. Fury and Desperation are the standard skills taken to boost her stats and give immediate follow-up attacks respectively. Moonbow ignores parts of her foe’s Res and charges quickly while Glimmer is powered by buffs she receives. A Cavalry skill of some form is recommended for her as she is at her strongest on an enemy team. Finally Reposition is always a solid choice for a Cavalry unit. |-|Summer Refreshes= ;Beachside Bloom :The only daughter of Hector, the marquess of Ostia. Excited to dive into the ocean wearing her brand-new swimsuit. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes ''The Binding Blade'' Death Quote Final Battle Quote ''Heroes'' :Lilina/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Lilina - ' '''Beautiful Duchess '(美しき盟主 ''Utsukushiki Meishu, ''Beautiful Alliance Leader') : ''"After returning home, Lilina became the marquess of Ostia and dedicated her time to rebuilding her land. She later rebuilt and led the Lycian League to create the Kingdom of Lycia, a peaceful nation blessed with prosperity and harmony." ; Lilina and Roy : "After returning home, Lilina became the marquess of Ostia, and married Roy a short while later. Together, Roy and Lilina united the Lycian League and created the Kingdom of Lycia, a peaceful nation blessed with prosperity and harmony." Non-Canon Appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl ;Sticker Info ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lilina is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Lilina is a combination of the name "Lily" and the suffix "-ina" which mean "Little", and could be translated as "Little Lily". Her name could be a derivation of all her potential mothers' names, which include Lyn, Florina, and Farina. Trivia *Lilina has been in multiple popularity contests and statistics based on character favoritism: **On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Lilina won 3rd place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to generally focus on her being a powerful Mage/Sage and her gentle personality. **Lilina came in 25th place for females in the 2017 Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. She had 5,730 votes, ranking in 49th place. *If Eliwood married Fiora and Hector married Farina or Florina in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, Lilina would be Roy's first cousin. * Hector's B-Rank support conversation with Eliwood has him dreaming of his not-yet-born daughter playing with an red-haired boy in the future, and him getting supremely annoyed at the possibility that he may lose his daughter to Eliwood's son. Unfortunately for Hector, he's right, as Lilina ends up developing feelings for Roy and, depending on the player's actions, ends up marrying him. * Lilina is the winner of the 16th Voting Gauntlet (Fathers and Daughters) in Fire Emblem Heroes. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters